


Into the Light

by SaltyPidge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, The dark sides know his name (Virgil)- the light sides don't, Virgil is Paranoia before be becomes a light side, prinxiety if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Virgil is tired of being called Paranoia, he's tired of being negative, the villain, he doesn't want to be hated anymore. Now he has to make a choice: stay where he know's he'll be accepted or step into the light and face the uncertainty.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. I have to admit I didn't expect to find myself writing this, but I did. As a fellow fanfic writer I appreciate having all of my fics completed so every fic you read is completed and done. If you have anything you'd like to see written, feel free leaving a comment down below. I'm also open to suggestions on improvement. This is my first Sander Sides fic and I'm pretty excited to release it! Once again, thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening. Stay safe, and WASH YOUR HANDS. Thank you!!!

He'd been getting better, a habit he'd gained from spending so much time with the light sides. Originally he'd been known as Paranoia, he was negative and ran an incredibly tight ship. However, the more time he spent with Thomas, Roman, Virgil and Patton, the more he loosened up. He'd begun to loosen up, in fact Thomas had been calling him anxiety more at this point. A name that Deceit and Remus weren't to happy to hear him be called. 

Recently he'd been getting closer with the light sides, they'd hung out with him more, included him in the conversations. Dare he say they didn't hate him, in fact in a weird sense they'd kinda accepted him and his presence. He loved their world, he wasn't going to lie, he loved the joy and peace he felt with them. But every moment he got close to them his nature inevitable drew a wedge between them, Deceit would drag him back to the dark side. keep him there for a long time, at least until Thomas needed him again. 

All the dark sides and negative emotions resided in this castle, the light sides had a similar castle only they lives in a more positive land, the light side they all called it, but he lived in the dark side. The castle he lived in was old and dingy, the forest around them surrounded by a thick woods with hideous monsters and dark thoughts embodied to torture the sides desperate to leave. 

Virgil's room was higher up in the castle, his room was fairly big, too big for someone so small as him. He curled up in his hoodie and looked out the window, the same dark sky looking at him. 

Below him he could hear Remus and Virgil arguing about something, and he tried to tune it out. They were arguing about him, about how different he’d been acting. He curled up, he was tired of this, tired of being known as Paranoia, tired of being treated as the bad guy, he just wanted to be accepted. But he wasn’t bad enough to be a dark side or good enough to be a light side. 

He thought about the lighter sides, the dream escape, that wonderful paradise that he was so desperate to join. So what was stopping him? Nothing but himself. 

He bit his lip, it was dark and he wanted to leave, he was tired of the bruises, tired of hating himself, he was tired of lurking in the shadows, hiding, always remaining more on guard. He wanted out, out of the dark sides, out of this hell. The other’s had accepted it, he had not, he didn’t want to. So that night he made a decision. 

He waited until everyone was sure to be asleep, banished to their ‘prison’. He got up and put on his jacket, and slipped out his window, landing on the ground silently. He took a deep breath and headed into the forest, but was immediately stopped by a yellow string pulling him back. 

His heart leapt in his throat and it was now he realized just how wrong he’d been about not getting anyone;s attention. Deceit was here, how did he even get here so quickly. His heart leapt in his throat and he figured that this might be the end. 

“You don’t think it's that easy to leave do you,” Deceit cooed, refusing to let him move. 

He turned around and growled, yanking the yellow string away. He glared at Deceit and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a stone, grabbed it and chucked it right at Deceit. Immediately he bolted. Hearing Deceit growl and chase after him. Of course him chasing him wasn’t enough, he had to avoid the monsters, the traps, everything was made to keep him in.

Desperately he crashed through the forest, monsters screaming after him, he stumbled and turned around just in time to avoid deceit coming at him. He managed to make it all the way to the border, he was so close, just a few more steps, just a few more breaths and he’d be free. 

“You really think they’d accept you,” Deceit said, standing behind him, hands on his shoulders, both of them looking at the border that separated them. Dark sides couldn’t go into the light realm, of course the light sides could temporarily go into the dark realm before over correcting and going crazy. But unless a dark side was redeemed by Thomas they wouldn’t ever be able to freely leave. Deceit looked at him with a dark smile, “After all think about everything you’ve done to Thomas, all his misery, small social life, loneliness, it's because of you, you think they’re just going to forgive you? Virgil they hate you,” he cooed. 

He looked at deceit, shaking a bit. That wasn’t true, he’d taken himself away and they’d come for him, they came to his world, this area to get him back. He felt the smallest amount of tears run down his cheeks, “your wrong,” he muttered, “they-they care,” he tried. 

“Oh they don’t Virgil, they just want you there to keep Thomas in check,” in a quick moment his face was in Deceit's hand squishing it, “we’re the only ones that care about you, we’re the only ones that want you here, they won’t accept you.” 

He looked at Deceit then at the light side, then back at his home. He’d be safe here, hidden, he could find a way to be happy. But he didn’t want that, “I-I want to be helpful,” he choked, backing away from Deceit, “I want to be good,” he yelled, tears running down his face.

“You’re not supposed to be good Paranoia,” he taunted looking at him with a wide grin, “you will never be good.” 

He looked at Deceit and scowled, stepping farther and farther away until he was right by the water, “watch me,” he said looking at Deceit. He took a step forward and passed through the barrier, and only redeemed emotions could pass through the barrier if Thomas would allow. He stood there shocked for a moment before turning around and looking at Deceit. He turned away the light a little blinding to him. 

And then the tears began to flow, he smiled shakily and heard a rustle in the bushes. Roman emerging out of them, sword in hand, “who dares cross the-Anxiety,” he yelled looking at him and running forward with a brief hug, “what on Earth are you doing here!?”

He smiled a watery and teary smile, “I-I crossed the border,” he said in disbelief, Roman looking at him with a small and amazed smile, “Roman I crossed the border!” Roman gripped his forearms smiling and Virgil never expected him to react with as much joy as he did. 

Immediately he was picked up and put in a massive hug. Roman spun him around laughing in an amazed disbelief. 

He smiled, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks, “that means-” he could barely breath he was so happy, a big smile on his face. 

“You’re one of us now,” Roman said happily, he was placed down and dragged him to the mind palace, through beautiful gardens of flowers and greens. He looked at it in amazement, his heart beating faster, in a garden enjoying tea was Patton and Logan. 

Roman dragged him towards them, “guys look who joined us.” 

The conversation that followed was full of smiles and hugs and Virgil stood there among it all smiling, for the first time in a long, long, long time, feeling truly happy. He remembered the first time he was summoned again they all looked at him, smiling, not in disgust or fear, but with genuine happiness. 

"Hey welcome back Anxiety," Thomas said happily. 

He smirked looking at all the sides, "my name..." he paused rubbing the back of his neck, "my name is Virgil."


End file.
